It Breaks My Heart
by cupcakes
Summary: A few years after Mikan caught Natsume cheating, the two meet again. So many things have happened already. Will Natsume be able to heal Mikan's heart? And will Mikan be able to find out the reason why Natsume cheated?
1. Prologue

**It Breaks My Heart**

_**-cupcakes**_

**28th April 2007**

**Good morning.**

**Today, I found out very interesting. But before I give you all the details, I want to ask you something… **_**Have you ever been hurt so much by the person you love the most?**_

**I have.**

**You know… I just saw Natsume with Sumire. Not just with Sumire, ON Sumire. Really funny huh? I hope this is just a dream, I tried so hard to believe so, but no, this is real and I have to face it. He never really loved me, maybe he just used me to prove that he can get any girl he wants.**

**I don't think I will be able to last any longer here in the academy. I really have to leave. I can't bear to see Natsume with Sumire you know. I hope you understand me. Well you should, you have no other choice**

**I should go and tell Hotaru about this.**

**Mikan**

**(Outside Hotaru's Room… Mikan's POV)**

I knocked on Hotaru's door, but no one was answering. Where is she when I need her the most? I better check if she's on the laboratory. After a few minutes of walking, I was able to reach her laboratory and when I was about to knock on her door, she opened it and said coldly to me,

"You know Mikan, I'm really busy right now. You can save your rants for later, I don't have time for your nonsense complains OR if you're going to bug me, just do it later."

I felt my heart breaking; I need her the most right now… Why can't she be nice to me for a while?

"Okay." Then I left, I don't really have time to beg her to listen to me. If she really is my friend… my best friend, she would feel that I really need her right now but she just shooed me away like dirt.

I was on my way back to my dormitory, I've finally managed to be a 3 star student so my room was a bit…no, not a bit, way much better compared to the one I stayed when I first came here to the academy.

**Tug! **

I fell on the floor, seems like I bumped into someone.

"Mikan are you okay?" Yuu held out his hand to me.

I willingly grabbed it and helped myself stand up.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking…" I told him.

"No, it's okay Mikan. Hey… what's the problem?" he asked me, he seemed to have notice the difference in the way I speak.

"Yuu… can I really tell you?" I asked, seriously. I really needed someone to speak with right now or else I would just snap.

"Of course Mikan. Would you like to go to a restaurant in Central Town?"

"Sure…"

Thank God he's here.

*****

After speaking with Yuu, I really felt better. He gave me fluff puffs and he cheered me up all the way. I guess there is still someone who cares for me.

On the way home, I bumped (again) into someone, "Natsume…"

"Mikan, I'm sorry." He told me.

I didn't want to talk to him anymore, not after what he did to me! So I ran as fast as I could to go back to my dormitory.

"MIKAN!" I could hear his shouts, he's running after me!

I was able to reach my room and I locked it the moment I stepped inside. I buried my face on my pillow and started crying.

"Mikan! Please! Open the door!" He just wouldn't give up! He kept on knocking on the door.

It was like that for an hour. I didn't bother opening it. I just kept on crying.

After that, he gave up and left.

"_Sayonara… Natsume…"_


	2. 1st Chapter

**It Breaks My Heart**

_**-cupcakes**_

**1st Chapter**

"He did that?" a male voice asked Mikan.

Mikan Sakura just smiled and nodded. "I guess he never really loved me, maybe he was just using me for his own ... pleasure."

The guy she was talking to almost choked while drinking his coffee.

"P.. pleasure?! Mikan!? You mean.. you..you and Natsume…"

"Idiot! Not that pleasure you were thinking of, not the 'pleasure' most of the boys think of. What I meant is that probably just for fun. Uhm, Tsubasa-sempai maybe it's better, no... best if we stop talking about him."

"Alright then. If that's what my little sister wants." then he pulled Mikan into a hug.

A hug, that's what Mikan needed most at that time. A hug that should be given by Hotaru, her best friend. As much as she doesn't want to cry over a cheater, she actually did. Because she loved him. She still loves him, but denying the feelings, her feelings for Natsume would be the best thing to do now – or so she thought.

****

Natsume was sitting quietly on his favorite spot when Ruka came running to him, carrying a newspaper.

"Oi, Natsume! Look at the headline of the Alice Newspaper!" shouted Ruka.

"Hm?" Ruka handed him the newspaper. Natsume started reading it... His eyes suddenly went big in surprise when he saw the article.

**NATSUME HYUUGA AND MIKAN SAKURA'S FAIRYTALE LOVE STORY – OVER FOREVER? WHO'S AT FAULT?**

_Yes, you read it right. The school's most famous couple now broke up. Don't you think that this is really sad? I know that all of you think that they are a perfect couple and that they will be together forever. So what could be the reason?_

_Some rumors say that it was Hyuuga's fault, but the Anti-NatsumeXMikan Organization's President Sumire Shoda says that:_

"_I saw everything that happened. Mikan Sakura was kissing Ruka Nogi that time. I have always known that they have an affair, but I don't want to hurt Natsume. So I just kept my mouth shut. But unfortunately, Natsume found out. I don't know from whom, I think Mikan Sakura does NOT; I repeat, DOES NOT deserve to be with our Natsume. He deserves someone better like... me! For Mikan, too bad darling, you should've been more careful about your secret love affair with his best friend. Now that the Hyuuga- Sakura love story is over, the Anti-NatsumeXMikan Organization has also been dissolved."_

_It really was a dreadful event to happen. But if that's what destiny wants, it's beyond our power and control. Let's just hope that they'll eventually find someone for them. But here's the good news: for those guys after Mikan, you now have your chance (yes, without getting yourselves burned) and for those ladies, who are after Natsume, go for it (without being burned too)!_

Natsume burned the newspaper. "Lies...all of these are lies. They wanted it to look like it was Mikan's fault!"

"Natsume..." said Ruka. He felt bad about it. Seeing Natsume suffer like this.

"I'm sorry you got involved in this Ruka. I'll go and have some talk with that girl." Obviously, Natsume was really angry by the fact that the newspaper, no it's not their fault, but Sumire made it seem like Mikan's doing was the cause of their break-up.

****

**Mikan's Room**

Knock knock!

"Who is it?"

"We're from the Journalism Club."

"Oh, wait a sec."

Mikan opened the door. She smiled, "Good day, what can I do for you?"

A girl asked, "Have you read the newspaper?"

"Oh, not yet. I'm pretty preoccupied right now with some private matters." a hint of sadness was shown in her face and the journalists seemed to notice it.

"Is it because of the breakup, Ms. Sakura?"

She gasped, "How... how did you know!?"

They showed her the latest issue of the Alice Newspaper. Mikan grabbed it, and as she read it, tears started forming in her hazel eyes. "Lies... those aren't true!"

"Would you mind if we interview you, Ms. Sakura?"

"I'm sorry, but you can come back tomorrow if you'd like. I'm not in the right mind right now. I'm sorry." Then she closed the door. She fell down on her knees and cried.

"_That's simply pathetic. How can Sumire say such lies? Did Natsume tell her to? I hate this..."_

**Tug!**

Mikan fell on the floor.


	3. 2nd Chapter

**It Breaks My Heart**

_**-cupcakes**_

**2nd Chapter**

Obviously, the journalists heard the loud sound from outside her room. They knocked on her door once again, "Ms. Mikan, are you okay?" repeatedly they asked.

"Please answer us Ms. Mikan!"

"You, Mina, call the teachers right away!" said the president of the Journalism club to the member.

"Yes!" Mina ran as fast as she could to the direction of the Faculty Room.

"Should we break the door, president?" asked another member to their president, Hikari Vincent.

"Even if we try our best to do so, we won't be able to. Ms. Sakura's door has some sort of a barrier. Since she is a target of the Anti - Alice organization, it also has an alarm, which means that if we attempt to break it - even with a good reason - we would still be punished. Understood? Breaking it would bring us no good at all!"

"Hai!"

After a couple of minutes, Mina arrived bringing Mr. Narumi and the other teachers with her.

"What happened to Mikan?" asked Mr. Narumi, he was really concerned about Mikan for he has already considered her as her daughter.

"Well Mr. Narumi, we were here to interview her.." everyone's eyes laid on the president of the Journalism Club.

"About what?"

"About her breakup with Natsume Hyuuga. It seems to me that she doesn't know that the whole school knows about it already. She told us to just come back here tomorrow and after she closed the door,that was it, we heard a loud noise."

"Which is the sound of Mikan falling, am I right?"

The president nodded, "Yes, I think so too because if it was only an object falling,she would've answered us by now, but we have been calling her and knocking on her door for 30 minutes now and still no answer!"

"Let's open the door now." said Mr. Jinno. "I have the keys with me, so don't worry."

"_What's this I'm seeing? Mr. Jinno concerned about Mikan?"_ thought the human pheromone Alice teacher.

Jinno-sensei successfully opened Mikan's door. Then they saw Mikan, lying lifelessly on the floor. At the first sight of it, you'll actually think she's dead.

"Mikan! Wake up!" Mr. Narumi rushed to Mikan's side, the person he considers his daughter. The daughter of the person he and Leo (Reo) admires, he was already near to tears. "What happened Mikan?! Please answer me!!"

After a few minutes of trying to wake Mikan up, still she didn't wake up. They decided to bring her to the hospital. Mr. Narumi carried her and they're being followed by the other teachers.

The Journalism Club members were left, together with their president.

"Poor Mikan.." sighed Mina.

"Yes, I pity her too." said the president.

"Me too…." a chorus of voices said.

"But.. We have to put this in the newspaper! This would make us more popular!"

Everyone fell on their heads.

"Seriously Hikari-kun!…" said Mina.

**Hospital**

"Hey, wake up." that cold voice woke her up.

Mikan rubbed her eyes. _"Someone's in my room?" _

Thinking that it was someone with bad intentions, Mikan stood up, and went into a fighting stance. "STAND BACK YOU MONSTER!" she shouted, her eyes shut.

"Psh."

Mikan opened her eyes.. "What are you doing here!?"

"They told me you're here. So I went." replied Natsume, not actually showing how concerned he was for Mikan.

"Of course I'm in my room! Ah! And I'm still in my night gown! Get outttttttttttttt!! Don't do anything to me!!" she shouted,you wouldn't know that she just collapsed if it was the first time you'll see her.

"Baka." He simply said.

"Stop psh-ing! It's annoying! And who are you calling baka!?"

"Mikan, you're in the hospital. You collapsed while you're in your room - at least that's what the teachers told me."

She looked around. _"He's right.. But .. I remember now.. I did collapse.. But what is he doing here? Fight me?" _

"That's right. Natsume, if you're here to fight, come back when I already recover. I'm still tired." Mikan said to him.

Natsume smirked, "You consider yourself 'tired' in that condition? And I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk about.." he grabbed something from the table, "this. The latest issue of the school paper." he showed her the newspaper.

"Your masterpiece?" she mocked.

His eyebrows twitched, "What do you mean by 'your masterpiece'?"

"Don't act dumb. I know that you were the one to asked Sumire to say those things. I see, you're trying to maintain your 'clean + cool' reputation? Well, congratulations! You did. And now my life in the academy is over. My social life is gone. All of them think that I'm a cheater. Which is actually you. But hey, it was nice being your toy…"

**Slap!**

He unconsciously slapped Mikan. Yes, you've read it right. Natsume slapped Mikan. The girl he loves the most.

Mikan touched her cheek, tears flowing down her hazel eyes.

"Mikan.. I… I didn't mean to.." words won't seem to find their way out of Natsume's lips.

"Out. Get out." her voice, cold as ice, slashed Natsume – from the inside.

"Mikan!"

"I said leave me alone!!" she practically screamed.

Natsume hugged her. "Get off me, Natsume! Stop it!"

They both lost their balances and fell on the floor.

"Ugh! You're squishing meee!" she said. Natsume stood up and reached his hand out to Mikan.

She just turned her head the other way and stood up by herself. "Leave me now."

"……" Natsume just stood there, Mikan was so pissed now she pushed Natsume out of her room. "Don't ever talk to me again! You cheater!" she shouted at him.

_"He still has the guts to show his face to me? That... idiot. I really hate him so much! Of all people, why does it have to be the one I love and care for the most? Why Natsume? Why?" _Mikan continued crying on the floor, trying to solve the puzzle Kami-sama gave her.


	4. 3rd Chapter

**It Breaks My Heart**

_**-cupcakes**_

**3rd Chapter**

"I hate you so much! Don't ever talk to me again!" she shouted. Just then, a familiar person entered the room. "You're…." said Mikan.

The guy smiled, "Hello. I'm the President of the Journalism Club. Vincent Hikari. At your service, Ms. Mikan Sakura."

"I noticed you had a fight with Natsume."

Mikan turned around. "Oh that..? Uhm.. We didn't!"

"I heard your screams Ms. Sakura."

"You did? Alright, you win. We did fight."

Vincent seemed to notice the uneasiness in her face, so he changed the topic. "Can I interview you now Ms. Mikan?" he politely asked.

"……………"

"Ms. Mikan?" he repeated.

"Oh yes! What were you asking about?"

"The interview."

"Yes the interview! I remember now. Hehe. So.. Let's start. Just please make this interview in the front page. I want everyone to know the truth."

Hikari nodded. "Why is the tone of your voice like that? It's as if… you're leaving?"

Mikan smirked, "You're smart. Well, this will be the last public message I will give. So might as well make the most of it. I'm gonna miss you and your friends bugging me!"

"What do you mean?"

"Haha! Never mind. Let's start the interview."

"Alright, first question…"

"Mikan's in the hospital right now?"

Natsume simply nodded at Hotaru and Ruka's question. "I see. Shall we visit her Hotaru?"

"Don't, she's really mad right now, she'll probably just shoo you off."

"Tell me Natsume, did you have a fight with her?" asked Hotaru.

"Not just a fight… I… lied to her…"

"Lied!?" asked Ruka.

He looked at the skies and said, "I can't believe I betrayed the one I love most."

**A FEW YEARS LATER… (U.S.A)**

"Please welcome the president of **Fidelity** **Inc. **Ms. Mikan Sakura!" announced the host.

**Cupcakes: edited this one too. April 06,08. R&R please! this one's just like... a 'bridge' chapter.  
**


	5. 4th Chapter

**It Breaks My Heart**

_**-cupcakes**_

**Chapter 4**

"Please welcome the president of **Fidelity** **Inc. **Ms. Mikan Sakura!" announced the host.

A lovely woman wearing a red Valentino gown walked up the stage and amazed everyone with her great poise and beauty. "The stage is yours Ms. Sakura." whispered the host to Mikan as he handed her the microphone. "Thanks.." she whispered back.

"Good evening to all the people who attended tonight. I am really grateful to all of you because you bothered to spend your time with me during my 20th birthday. I'm just sad I'm getting older!" then she gave off a sweet giggle. "Anyway, please enjoy the night. Music please!" Mikan went down the stage and started speaking with her guests.

"You look great as usual but you look even better Ms. Sakura!" complimented one guy.

"Why thank you very much!" replied Mikan.

"I love your dress!"

"Your hair looks so hot."

"You're so lucky to be blessed with such good looks and a good personality!"

Mikan just kept on smiling although it made her feel somehow uncomfortable.

_"I'm not really used in hearing all these compliments."_ she thought to herself.

"_Always keep your feet on the ground Mikan. No matter how far you've reached,even if you've become the world's richest person, never forget the people who helped mold what you are today or what you will become in the future."_ She remembered the words that her grandpa kept on saying to her back when she was still in Japan, and way back when he was still alive.

"Excuse me, Miss Sakura." a guy with an ebony hair and dark blue eyes said.

She was startled for a bit, _"Oh please Mikan! Stop your mind from floating at times like this!"_ she said to herself.

"Yes? What can I do for-" Mikan was really really surprised when she turned around, _"Natsume?"_

"Oh? Is there something in my face?" the guy asked.

"Natsume...? Ho.. hontouni?" she managed to say.

The guy chuckled a bit at what she said, "I'm sorry Miss Sakura, I don't really understand Japanese. And I'm not Natsume, I'm Gray. I suppose you mistook me for someone?"

"Gray, that's a really nice name. You really look like someone I know.._someone close to my heart..."_

"May I beg your pardon Miss?"

"Oh! Betsuni.. I mean, it's nothing."

"Would you care for a dance?" Gray held out his hand to Mikan and gave her a sweet smile.

_"He's pretty cute... with that black hair and blue eyes... not the same color as Natsume's but... there's this resemblance."_

Mikan gladly took his hand and smiled at him back. _"Guess I should forget about the past..."_

**AFTER THE PARTY**

After saying goodbye to the last guest, Mikan went back to her hotel room.

_(Mikan's POV)_

I'm so tired right now I could sleep for 10 years straight.

Wait.

Maybe that's a little too exaggerated. I laughed at myself.

This is the first time I've received so much gifts! I'm really happy about it.

_But you're still sad Mikan_

I shook my head. No I'm really happy right now!

_Even without your old friends in the academy?_

Even without them! I'm really really...

After a few moments of thinking... I finally realized..

It hit my head...

Yes you're right. I'm sad. I miss Hotaru and Ruka and Tsubasa Sempai and.. and.. Mr. Narumi!

_And Natsume,right_

Yes and Natsume. Why don't I go back to Japan to visit them...

**"RIGHT!"**

I'm going back to Japan! I immediately searched for my cell phone and called the Vice President of my company, Yuu. My friend way back from the academy. I figured he would be the best for the job because he's smart and has an excellent knack for leadership.

"Hi Yuu. I want you to prepare my private plane for tomorrow okay?"

He seemed a little surprise and didn't reply for 10 seconds or so. "Whaaat? Where are you going Mikan?"

"I'm going back to Japan! I want to visit Hotaru and the others."

"Okay okay. So tomorrow.. but you have lots of scheduled meetings for tomorrow!"

"Gaaah. Cancel them."

"But Mikan..."

"No buts Yuu. I'm the President here, remember?" It's really nice to have power over people. One of the perks of being on the top.

"If you say so Mikan."

"And yes Yuu, one more thing.."

"Hm?"

"Look for their addresses. Everyone of our classmates okay? Including the teachers and Tsubasa Sempai!"

"Yes Ms. President."

"Thanks soooooo much Yuu! And yes, while I'm gone. You're the OIC."

"Wha- Mikan!?"

"Bye Yuu!" I ended the call and lied on my bed.

I wonder what will happen. I hope they still remember me and I wish they don't hate me for leaving them. But they should understand, I know they will understand my reasons. I believe that even if they were in my place they would do the same thing. I wonder... did Ruka and Hotaru end up with each other? I smiled. That would be totally amusing to see.

And Natsume... who did he end up with? Of course with Sumire... but I should really be happy right now! When the person you love is happy, you should be happy too right?

_Person I love?_ Does this mean...

I feel it, the pain in my chest. I should stop talking about sad thoughts now.

I shall rest now, I'm really tired.

_(Normal POV)_

Mikan changed to her night gown, switched off the lights and went to bed. As the night grew darker, Mikan's dream did too. "_Natsume... I still..love you..."_ she murmured in her sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"Okay Yuu, remember to tell them that I am in Japan so no meetings nor calls okay!?"

Yuu sweat dropped, "Okay Mikan. I'm going to miss you. But I will find a way to calm down our business partners. Take care."

" Good good. You too Yuu. Hey that rhymes!"

The two of them laughed. Mikan hugged Yuu and patted him on the back. "Do a good job okay. Don't let me down."

"Good luck with Natsu-" BOOM! Mikan punched Yuu lightly on the top of his head.

"I am SO over him."

"Righhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht." Said Yuu with small tears around his eyes.

"Right, so byebye Yuu."

"Bye Mikan!"

Mikan rode on a car to go to the airport.

This is it.


	6. 5th Chapter

**It Breaks My Heart**

_**-cupcakes**_

**Chapter 5**

_Don't cry to me_

_If you loved me, you would be here with me._

_You want me, come find me... Make up your mind._

_Should I let you fall, lose it all? So maybe you can remember yourself._

_Can't keep believing we're only deceiving ourselves and I'm sick of the lie._

_And you're too late._

_So don't cry-_

"Excuse me, madam." said the (personal) flight stewardess of Mikan.

Mikan, obviously irked by the fact that someone dared to disturb her, tried to calm herself. "What?"

"You have a phone call from Mr. Yuu. I believe it's urgent madam." The flight stewardess said as she handed the phone to Mikan. She grabbed it from her, the girl still stood in front of Mikan.

"What are you waiting for? Leave!" she shouted.

The stewardess was startled because her mind was seemingly floating of to dreamland, "Yes madam. I'm sorry. Please call me if you need me." Then she left.

"Whatever." Mikan said as she rolled her eyes. "Konnichiwa, Yuu! What is it?"

"_Mikan! Why are you so cold to the poor lady?"_

**(The stewardess's POV)**

Why did she have to be so mean? That Mikan.. she got rich and she started acting such a spoiled bitch. Good thing I got to break her up with Natsume. Who the hell does she think she is? It doesn't mean that if she's rich, she's happy. I know that she's just trying to cover up that naive and oh-so-gentle personality of hers just to get rid of the pain inside her. Well, I'll be kind enough to end it for her.

**After Mikan's phone conversation with Yuu...**

_(Mikan's POV)_

Oh gosh, only a few more minutes and I'm back to where it all started. I wonder, will they still remember me? Or will they completely ignore me and insult me like the way they treated me before?

I shook my head, I should stop thinking about dark thoughts or else they might come true! I surely don't want that to happen!

"Madam, would you like something to eat?"

I recognize that voice... the stewardess.

I simply said, "No. Please leave and do not disturb me unless I call you. Understood?"

I saw her glare at me from the corner of my eye, "You're fired."

She seemed shocked, I mean, who wouldn't? I believe she was just hired. "You must be joking madam." She said.

The nerves!

"Do I look like I'm joking? I said you're fired... Sumire."

"How..."

"How did I find out? Let's see... first is your ever so ugly perm hair, next is your annoying voice, I'll never forget that voice... that's the same voice you used when you insulted me over and over before and humiliated me in front of the whole class and I saw your claws while I was scolding you. Happy?"

It seemed like the whole world was at her shoulders, she couldn't even move an inch. "You know Sumire, I can still remember your line..." I turned my back at her and used my sweet and gentle voice, _"I saw everything that happened. Mikan Sakura was kissing Ruka Nogi that time. I have always known that they have an affair, but I don't want to hurt Natsume." _I saw Sumire wince at that. "Now please, pack your bags. You're fired now."

"But madam please give me another chance!" Sumire knelt on the floor.

I smirked at what she did, "That's so sweet of you Sumire, but sorry I don't fall for those tricks any longer. I'm not the stupid and idiotic Mikan you once knew. If you please, I don't like cat litter around my private plane. And wait, are you happy now that you were able to have sex with another girl's boyfriend?"

"No... please..."

I turned back at her and mockingly told her, "Oh yes, you might have a hard time finding a job Sumire. It's not my fault I have so many connections in the business world." I laughed evilly at her.

Serves her right.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!!"

She was about to grab my hair but my reflexes were fast I was able to catch her hand. I slapped her in the face, "Remember this day Sumire. This is the day I will get revenge on every single one of you who made me like this." I snapped my fingers and immediately two of my bodyguards grabbed Sumire by the arm and lead her into her cabin.

I dropped at my seat and sighed.

Am I really that bad now?  
I mean... it's not my fault that I became like this, right?

_**(Flashback)**_

"_**Alright, first question…" he turned on the record button at his recorder.**_

"_**Who was really at fault? You or Natsume?"**_

"_**Natsume." Mikan answered sternly at Vincent Hikari's, the President of the Journalism Club, question.**_

"_**Could you please tell me the reason of your break up?" he asked again.**_

_**There was something different in Mikan's eyes this time, different from the look she normally gave other people, " Natsume cheated. Although your club made it seem like, I was the one at fault, really it was Natsume. He cheated, he cheated with that stupid permy bitch!"**_

_**Vincent was shocked by Mikan's choice of words but did not let Mikan see it. "This is interesting." He thought.**_

"_**May you please tell us the details?"**_

"_**Oh of course! My pleasure Vincent. Well it was a rainy day and as usual I was walking around the academy, when I saw Natsume was not under the cherry blossoms tree, which is really weird, I came to check on him on his room." **_

_**Mikan paused for a while.**_

_**"That was the biggest mistake that I have ever done in my entire life. I tried knocking on the door but no one was answering, since I was her girlfriend at that time, I thought it would be okay to him for me to open the door, I checked and it was open. I walked silently while passing by the living room and I started hearing voices... not really voices, moans! And it was that of a boy and girl." **_

_**"The boy 'moan' if you may please, was Natsume's and the girl's? I don't know. I opened the door to his bedroom and guess what welcomed me?"**_

"_**Natsume being massaged by another woman?" Vincent answered, dumbfounded.**_

"_**Wrong. You are too nice Hikari-kun, I saw Natsume on top of Sumire, kissing her. I guess I actually destroyed their moment because it was just beginning when I saw it. They still have their undergarments on." Mikan tried to fake a laugh but tears unknowingly started falling down her hazel eyes.**_

_**Vincent gave her handkerchief to wipe her tears off. "Thank you very much Ms. Sakura for the informations. Any last words?"**_

"_**I would just like to say thank you for all the people who loved me and go to hell for those who have always wanted to destroy me. That's all Vincent. Thank you very much."**_

"_**Thank you too Ms. Mikan, for giving me this chance to interview you."**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Well, I don't think I'm really that evil. I mean, Sumire deserved it. Any other girl in my place would do the same.

"Ms. Sakura, we have landed on Japan." Said one of my bodyguards.

"Alright." I replied, I stood up and grabbed by bag.

_**It's showtime.**_


	7. 6th Chapter

**It Breaks My Heart**

_**-cupcakes**_

**Chapter 6**

"_No… Don't leave me my darling Ukyo!! I love you so much!"_

"Ruka, stop watching that stupid show." A certain purple haired girl, or should I say, lady, commanded. The blond haired guy sweatdropped.

"Hehe… I just couldn't help it… You know, Ukyo and Ryoga are finally together! Ryoga confessed to her but someone had to…"

BAKA! BAKA!

Obviously, Hotaru used her infamous Baka Gun on Ruka.

"Oh keep quiet. Go to the news channel. That's the channel I want you to always watch. It's very informative, plus you get to see unexpected things." Lectured Hotaru with her very famous black graduation clothes.

Ruka willingly obeyed her and switched to the news channel. "What the…." He muttered.

"_**Good evening! I'm Akiko Kenji and we're here live at the Tokyo International Airport to witness the arrival of one of the people who has made us proud abroad, Ms. Mikan Sakura! The president of the very famous and successful, Fidelity Inc."**_

"See?" Hotaru looked at Ruka with her usual geniuses-never-go-wrong look. "You know what? I'm curious though Ruka, what do you think struck that small brain of hers to make her want to go back here?" she asked him.

Ruka simply smiled at his girlfriend and said,

"I don't really know Hotaru, but one thing's for sure…"

"What is it?" She looked at him straight in the eyes.

Mr. Animal – Pheromone Alice wrapped his arms around her shoulders for a hug and whispered, "I think she misses her best friend."

Hotaru looked at Ruka, "Get your arms off of me you idiot. Haven't I told you a few times already that you can only touch me after you have taken a bath AND put alcohol on your hands?"

He gave out a nervous laugh and quickly removed his arms from Hotaru's shoulders. "Gomen… Hotaru."

"_**We are going to take a short break and when we come back, we'll be having our one on one interview with Ms. Sakura."**_

"Why don't you go and tell Natsume, Ruka? I'm sure he'll be happy to see her again." Hotaru handed the phone to Ruka.

"Good idea. I almost forgot about him." Then Ruka laughed and started dialing Natsume's number.

"Idiot…" whispered Hotaru.

Beep…. Beep…. Beep…

"_Who's this?"_a cold voice asked.

"It's Ruka."

"_Oh. What made you call at this time of the day?"_

"You see, they'll be having an interview with Mikan on the news channel."

"_Mikan? Are you sure about this Ruka!?"_ his voice started to get a bit louder, probably from shock and excitement.

"Yeah. No kidding Natsume. I'm watching it with Hotaru right now. The interview will start in a while so better turn on your TV or you'll miss it."

"_Right."_

"So just call me if you ever need help or anything. Jah!"

"_Okay… and Ruka?"_

"Hm? What is it?"

"_Thanks. This really means a lot."_

"Don't thank me, I'm just doing what a friend should do. Oh look! It's starting, just call me afterwards. Bye!"

"_Bye."_

(Natsume's house…. Natsume's POV)

So she's back huh? I guess this is my last chance.

Will she still be the old Mikan we once knew? Or will she be… completely different?

"_**Good evening, I'm Akiko and we're back. I now have Ms. Mikan Sakura with me!"**_

She looks even prettier…

**(Airport…. Mikan's POV)**

OH. MY. GOSH.

I really really hate interviews, I get sick of the questions they ask me every single day of my entire life!

…but I guess this is the easiest way to let them know that I am back.

"Good evening Ms. Sakura! I'm Akiko Kenji, welcome home!" She held out her hand and I held out mine too, we shook hands.

"Thank you very much for your warm welcome." Let me guess the first question… _How do you feel about being back?_

Akiko smiled warmly at me and asked, "How do you feel about being back here in Japan?"

Bingo. _I'm really nervous as a matter of fact_.

"I'm excited of course. I want to see my old friends and classmates and catch up with that I've missed!"

If they still consider me their friend…

"Of course I also want to go shopping! The fashion here in Japan is very different from the one I've gotten used to so I just want to blend in and not be different."

"Wow. So how do you keep in touch with your friends here Ms. Mikan? Do you send letters, or emails? Or do you guys call each other?"

Okay, this one's tough. "You know Akiko, all of us have been really busy with our careers and personal lives so we hardly have communication, and that's the reason I came back here, I'm taking this chance to make it up to them." I answered with a smile on my face, even though deep inside, I'm really hurt by the fact that I've forgotten about them while I was still abroad.

"Awww. That's really nice of you Ms. Mikan. What is your advice to those aspiring businesswomen AND men, who want to be the same as you? As happy and successful?" This reporter is really ticking me off. What's with all these questions?

_Successful? Yes. Happy? No._

"Just follow your heart, if you don't like what you're doing, then don't go for it. Things don't just work out because you want it to, you have to put your heart into everything that you do and with the help of the people who love you, you'll be really successful. Not just in a way that you'll be famous and have lots of money, but there's this feeling of satisfaction and overwhelming joy inside of you. Always remember that whoever you become, do not forget to turn back and thank the people who have helped you to become the person you are today or the person you will be in the future."

Gosh, this Akiko girl is just looking at me, starry eyed. "That seriously hit me inside Ms. Mikan! Thank you so much for this opportunity that you have given us!"

"Thank you too! I wish I could stay longer but I really have to go now. Good bye!"

I winked at the camera and waved goodbye. My bodyguards escorted me to my car. I really hope Hotaru and the others were able to watch my interview.

"Steve, where will I be staying?" I asked Steve, he's the head of my security and he has been working for me for quite a while now.

"You'll be staying at Prince Park Tower Hotel. It's a five star hotel madam."

"Of course it should be." I said , as a matter of fact - ly. Like hell-o?

"My apologies."

Oh I have to call Yuu right now, he should have the numbers I asked him to get. I grabbed my cellphone and called him, "Konnichiwa!!" I greeted warmly.

"_Oh Mikan!! How are you?"_ he asked me in his usual cheerful voice.

"I'm good, I just had an interview. It was really…. How should I put it? _Dreadful_."

"_Really?"_I could feel that he was concerned.

"Do I seem like I'm joking?"

"_No…. not really."_

"Gotcha! I was just kidding, not about the interview part though. Haha! Anyway, do you have the numbers I asked you to get?"

"_Hai. Just check your e-mail, I sent it just minutes ago."_

"That's good. How's the company doing?"

"_Great. You know, I figured that the meetings just can't be cancelled so I just preceded over it."_

What a relief! "Oh thank you so much Yuu! I love you! Just kidding."

"_Hehe."_

"Right. So, I'll talk to you later, I'm really tired from the travel so I really have to rest now."

"_Jah. Take care!"_

"Okay. Thanks. Bai- bai!"


	8. 7th Chapter

**It Breaks My Heart**

_**-cupcakes**_

**Chapter 7**

"Okay… who should I call first?"

_Hotaru? _No way. She might just shoo me away, just like what she did before.

_How about Ruka then? _He might be with Hotaru right now and she might think I'm stealing him.

_Natsume? _Gaaah. Probably flirting with another poor girl right now, why did he have to be one of the choices to call anyway?

_Mr. Narumi? _Yeah yeah! Mr. Narumi! He would be the best one to talk to! I better use my cellphone to check my e-mail.

"Are you alright madam?" Steve asked me.

I chuckled, "I'm okay! Don't mind me… just talking to myself!" was my excuse.

Geez… they might have heard my thoughts! But… that's not possible you idiot! That only means you were thinking out loud!

I finally found what I was looking for and dialed the number Yuu gave me.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

"_Kombanwa! Who's this please?"_

I smiled at myself, "Mr. Narumi! Can you still remember me? It's me Mi--"

"_Mikan! I knew it! Oh I missed you so much! How are you? I saw your interview a while ago! That was a really sweet advice, as expected from a sweet girl like you!"_

Hearing Mr. Narumi's voice made me feel sad and guilty. I can't believe that I was able to go through 4 years of my life without these people I love most, these people whom I considered my family. Unknowingly, tears started to flow from my eyes.

"I'm good as usual… Oh Mr. Narumi I missed you so much too!"

"_Awww... Why are you crying?"_

"I… I just became a tad bit nostalgic." I tried to fake a laugh. "Where are you right now?" Oh I want to see Mr. Narumi so badly, I want to talk to him, apologize for what I did and once again feel his fatherly love, which he had showing me since I came to the academy.

"_I'm at my house today. Oh please stop crying now Mikan."_

"Sumimasen … I just couldn't help it. Can you give me your address so I can come there?"

I heard him laugh, _"Of course Mikan!" _He gave me his address and I wrote it down. I gave the piece of paper to my driver.

"Please take me there."

"Yes ma'am."

After around 15 minutes, we finally reached the place. Mr. Narumi's house looked really nice; it's a two-story house with a blue roof and white colored walls. There was a garden surrounding the house and I could also see a car at the garage. Mr. Narumi must've heard the sound of my car pulling off so he opened the door of his house and went out.

There he is, there's not much of a change, except that he got taller, more muscular and his hair grew longer. There was still that comforting look on his face. He came walking down through the small gate of his house and when he finally opened it, I too went out of my car but before I did, I told Steve, "I'll go to the hotel by myself. You go ahead and rest. Good job today!"

"Yes madam." Then the car left.

I stood there and told him, "I'm back, Mr. Narumi." He smiled at me and stretched out his arms wide open, something snapped inside of me, I ran to him and hugged him.

"Oh Mr. Narumi! I—I'm sorry! I'm very very sorry for leaving you! I really am!"

Mr. Narumi patted my head, "It's alright now Mikan, nothing to worry about. So, shall we come in?"

I nodded in return. We went inside the house and I sat down the couch. "Would you like anything to drink?" he asked.

"Coffee would be nice."

"Okay, be back in a minute!" While he went off, most probably, to the kitchen, I looked around and saw a photo album under the center table in front of me. I reached for it and slowly turned the pages.

"These are pictures back when we were young… and happy." I murmured.

_Seriously. _Do I have to cry right now? Tears fell from my eyes once again as I saw the pictures of us back when we were still at the Alice Academy. There's this picture where Hotaru and I were hugging each other. I gave out a soft smile, remembering that it was one of the few times when she didn't use her Baka Gun on me.

"_Natsume…"_ I saw our picture together, holding hands, I'd say this was during our first date in Central Town.

I feel it.

….this pain in my chest, in my heart. Of all the people, why… why did it have to be the one I love the most? Why did Natsume have to--"

"That was your first date together, right?" I almost jumped in fright when I saw Mr. Narumi peeking at the photo album too; I must have been too preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice him.

"I could remember that day very clearly. See? That's the first time I've seen Natsume so happy, look! He's blushing madly!"

"Yes… he was." I wiped my tears off with my handkerchief, a black hanky with an image of a cat's mask printed on it.

"Oh, _he _gave that to you, didn't he?"

I tried my best to hide this certain shade of red building up on my cheeks, too late though, Mr. Narumi was already giving me that oh-so-ever sneaky smile of his.

"Puh-lease Mr. Narumi, we're so over!" I told him, like the way an American teenager would to her girl friend.

I was so sure I heard him whisper, "Riiiiiiiiight."

"Stop teasing me!" I pouted.

"You know Mikan…" Okay, he's really serious. I could sense by the tone of his voice, "Natsume still loves you."

Natsume still loves you.

_Natsume still loves--_

"Haha! I understand that you're really fond of joking Mr. Narumi but sorry to break your heart, that one's not funny."

"Well… It's up to you Mikan."

I. Am. Inside. A. Situation. I. Couldn't. Handle.

Time to make an escape plan! "Oh Mr. Narumi, why don't we just meet again tomorrow here? I could treat you out in some restaurant."

"Alright then, Mikan. Take care." I stood up and he gave me a hug.

"Thank you, I'll go now." I stepped out of the house, shooooooooooot! I forgot that I told them to go and rest already!! Guess I'll have to go home by myself. Should I take the cab? Or…. Should I go around for a walk? I looked at my watch, "7:30 pm. The shops here would still be open."

As I walked down the streets of Tokyo, a lot of people recognized me, well almost _every_ single one of them, some asked for my autograph, for a shake hand and even for a photo op.

"You look so pretty in person! Can I hug you?" an 'avid fan' or so she claimed to be, asked me.

"Of course." I smiled at her and hugged her; it's really nice to make people feel better.

Gosh, I am not even a star and yet I get all these attentions!

Bump!

"What are…" I looked at the person who bumped me.

Memories of the past started flashing through my mind like the wind.

"_Mikan…"_ I recognize everything about him! That Raven hair, that cold voice…

"Natsume…" I don't know what to say so I just started making up excuses, "I'm sorry Natsume! I wasn't looking to where I was walking and… I… I have to go! Jah!"

"Mikan wait!"

I ran as fast as I could to get away from him. Is this some kind of déjà vu? I think this happened before already!

When I finally stopped running, I realized that I was in some sort of an empty street.

"Well…well…! What do we have here?" I saw an average looking young man in front of me, he was probably drunk, I could tell just by the way he walks and talks.

"Excuse me… but can you please tell me what place this is?" Instead of answering my question, this guy pinned me to the wall and started touching my body…

**(Normal POV)**

Mikan felt the worst feeling ever. She was being harassed…

The guy kept on kissing Mikan's neck while his hands crawled up and down Mikan's legs.

"Stop this please! I'll give you everything!! You want money? I'll give it to you! Just please stop this!!" she told him.

"_Why… why is this happening to me?"_ thought Mikan.

"I want your body."

"NO! STOP!! PLEASE!!" She tried to escape, but the guy was too much stronger than her that she couldn't do anything.

The guy took off Mikan's blouse, leaving her with only a bra on. She screamed on the top of her lungs, hoping that someone might hear her. He started licking her neck, down to her shoulders and was about to do the same thing to her breasts when…

"**Stop that."** The guy looked around and saw a guy, literally burning with anger. **"One more move and you are going to die where you're standing."** The wrath in his voice could be felt that the guy ran away in fear leaving Mikan.

"Mikan are you alright?" Natsume rushed to Mikan's side and saw her in tears.

"_I'm not…_" she answered frankly.

Natsume took off his jacket and put it around her. "I feel so filthy… I want to die right now…" he heard her say.

"Let's go, let me take you to where you're staying."

"…." No answer came out from Mikan's lips. "Guess I'll have to take you to my house then." He carried Mikan and took her to his car.

"Where… where are we going?" she asked, her voice squeaky and her eyes still in tears.

"My house… Is that okay with you?"

"…."

"I'll take that as a yes then." Said Natsume.

"_Mikan… let me… heal your heart…" _thought Natsume.


	9. 8th chapter

**It Breaks My Heart**

_**-cupcakes**_

**Chapter 8**

"We're here."

Natsume opened the door of his side of the car and went to assist Mikan. He opened Mikan's door and she willingly went out, which made Natsume certainly happy.

Mikan followed him inside his...mansion. He opened the door and what Mikan saw made her smile. There were around twenty men in line, left and right, welcoming them.

"Welcome back, Young Master Natsume."

Natsume simply nodded and looked at Mikan, "Can I get you anything? Food? Drinks?"

She shook her head and said in a soft, somehow quiet voice, "I would like to clean myself please."

Natsume examined her face, her eyes had to emotions at all...

and her voice, her voice seemed so empty. But he could not blame her, after what happened to her. "Okay, the bathroom's upstairs. Follow me."

Mikan nodded in return as she followed Natsume upstairs. When they reached the place, Natsume opened the door for Mikan, she entered and Natsume followed. He lighted the scented candles and soon the aroma filled the room.

"Green apple.." Mikan thought.

Natsume noticed Mikan closing her eyes as she inhaled the scent, "The towels and robes are here. There are new toothbrushes and toothpastes on that cabinet to your right. If you ever need anything else, just press that button near the door."

"Okay." was all she managed to say.

"I'll leave now." said Natsume, and then he left.

Mikan's movements were very slow, of course, being low in energy and spirit, you don't expect someone to be energetic. She was at the point of thinking about giving up her life as the events of the night flashed before her eyes. She felt so dirty and hopeless about herself.

She scrubbed her arms, legs, and her whole body so hard that she was bleeding already.

"No.. this is not enough! I'm still dirty..."

She continued scrubbing so roughly that small patches of her skin opened up, bleeding.

"I...I have to clean myself..." she breathlessly said.

Mikan opened the shower and went inside the bathtub, "Oh..."

"I won't do that again. Ever." she thought, finally picking up herself again.

When Mikan was done and looked at herself in the huge bathroom mirror, like she always does, she felt her world stop. There were practically scratches and open wounds everywhere and they were bleeding too! It was only then that she felt the pain of what she did to herself.

Mikan let out a loud scream, "That's not me!! That's not me!!" she repeatedly shouted. She punched the mirror in front of her with all her might using her right fist, the mirror only cracked but the contact only made her feelings worse. It opened another wound at her hand.

"What am I doing!? WHY am I doing this to myself!?" she said to no one as she sobbed.

She put on a white bathrobe she found at the cabinet and was about to reach for the door knob when the door suddenly flew open, luckily, she was not very near to the door or else it would have made another injury to her.

Her light brown orbs met Natsume's crimson eyes, but she did not see the coldness that she usually sees in his eyes, this time, she saw concern and warmness.

Natsume was panting when he asked her, "What happened Mikan.." his voice came to a halt when he saw Mikan's arms and hands bleeding.

"I guess I scrubbed myself too hard.." she said and tried to let out a chuckle, "Don't worry I'm- Na...Natsume..?"

Without another word, Natsume carried Mikan to his room and laid her on the bed.

"Just stay there." he ordered.

Mikan obeyed him and just stayed at the bed, "That tone.. that concerned tone... Why do I feel like I'm drawn to him--again?" she thought.

Her head said, _"No Mikan! All you feel is gratitude because he saved you! Don't you remember what he did to you years ago?"_

She heard the door open again, "I just called my doctor but he can't be here. He's having some personal problems right now. I'm sorry."

Mikan can feel her heart pounding fast, _"He called for a doctor? For ME?"_

"...so he advised me to give you some first aid treatment for the meant time." Natsume said.

"Young Master, the kit you have requested for is here."

"Thank you. Just leave it on the table."

The man nodded and made a bow before he left the room.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Mikan's words broke the ice, "I'm sorry for all the trouble, Natsume."

Hearing Mikan say his name made him glad, he smiled at her, "You're Mikan. I'd go through all the troubles in the world for you."

She blushed and turned to her side where Natsume could not see her and where she could not see Natsume for it would only make HER situation worse.

Suddenly, Mikan felt a warm feeling around her right hand.

"It's swelling pretty badly now..." commented Natsume as he examined Mikan's right hand. Mikan felt her face heat up more as she saw Natsume held her hand, she could see the other side of Natsume...the gentle side.

Natsume noticed her staring at him, he let go of her hand. "I'm sorry for...holding your hand."

"It's okay." she said, "I mean, how can you put treatment to it if you don't examine it first right?" she added.

"Right." he replied.

After applying all the necessary treatments that Natsume's doctor told him to do, he looked at her, straight in the eyes, "What happened Mikan? Tell me."

"I don't want to talk about it Natsume, I'm sorry. I believe you know why already."

"I know WHY you did this Mikan but I don't know WHAT came into your mind! Tell me!"

Mikan inhaled sharply, "Natsume, I'm tired. Please...let's not talk about it."

"You've changed so much Mikan. So much."

"How can you say that Natsume!?" she sit right up on the bed.

"You're not the Mikan... who tells me her problems... her worries and her fears. You've always told me that it would be better to let others know how you feel, that way, you will not carry the entire burden to yourself."

"You don't know how hard it's been for me!!"

"I know! I understand how you feel Mikan!"

She sighed, "No you don't. You don't know how it feels to be harassed, almost raped by someone you don't know." Mikan could feel the tears welling up in her eyes,she fought hard to stop it but she failed.

Silence.

Natsume grabbed Mikan and hugged her, "I know I don't, but I can feel your pain Mikan. Just...please don't scare me like that again. Don't hurt yourself."

Mikan's eyes opened wide, "Natsume..."

When he released his arms from her, Natsume saw Mikan's tears, he cupped her face and wiped it with his hands, "You should go and rest now."

He stood up to leave but Mikan grabbed his hand, "Natsume?"

"What is it Mikan?" he asked.

"Thank you." she said, smiling gently at him.

"No problem."

He smiled inwardly at herself, "No..thank you Mikan for staying with me, even for just one night."


	10. 9th Chapter

**It Breaks My Heart**

_**-cupcakes**_

**Chapter 9**

Mikan woke up in the middle of the night, not feeling sleepy at all.

"Must be the time difference between Japan and U.S.A." she mumbled.

_Or maybe it's because of the fact that I'm sharing the room with Natsume. _

When she tried to move, her whole body suffered in pain, but still Mikan stood up to go the bathroom. Upon reaching the bathroom, she immediately searched for her bag and found her cellphone. The backlight was still on which means that someone must have been trying to contact her.

"Five hundred and twenty seven missed calls?!" she gasped. She went back to Natsume's room and the moment she opened the door, she saw Natsume.

"You're early." She commented.

"You're early too, too early. I thought you left." he replied.

Poor Natsume thought that Mikan left without telling him – again.

"_**I hear in my mind all these voices…" **_Mikan's cellphone rang.

"Hello? Mikan Sakura speaking."

"Oh Steve. I'm here at a friend's house…"

"The Hyuuga Mansion…Yes,yes…."

"Fetch me at 6am. Bye."

Mikan sighed after the phone call, "If I told them to wait for me this wouldn't have happened."

"Who?"

"My driver and bodyguards."

Natsume's bangs covered his eyes. "I see. So which part of the night you was the one you didn't want to happen?"

"Everything. Except the part when I was with Mr. Narumi."

"……………" No answer from Natsume came, he gave a quick nod and left the room.

****

The time went by so quickly that Mikan didn't notice that it was already 6 am. A car went honking in front of the Hyuuga Mansion. Natsume didn't bother to see her off, she didn't want any of this to happen anyway…but secretly, he was watching her through the window of his room. Seeing Mikan leave again, for Natsume, is just like the same thing that happened 4 years ago. It gave him the same feeling…_sadness._ Only this time, he knows that Mikan is leaving, unlike before, he didn't know that she already left… and will never be coming back…

"_**What do you mean Mikan left!?" Natsume shouted at Mr. Narumi.**_

"_**Natsume I'm sorry. Let's just say that Mikan is in a happier place!" said Mr. Narumi, trying to make the atmosphere lighter.**_

"_**This is stupid." He left the classroom with Ruka following him.**_

_**Hotaru stood up, "Why did she leave?" she asked.**_

"_**Ahh… she doesn't have an alice anymore!"**_

"_**That's obviously a lie. Tell me the real reason…"**_

_**Mr. Narumi patted Hotaru on the head, "You must know the reason by now, Hotaru. I'm sorry to say this, but Mikan wouldn't have left if only she had friends to comfort her and be with her in times of pain." After saying that, he left the classroom.**_

_**Hotaru could only feel the tears flowing from her purple eyes. After a minute or so, she too left the classroom.**_

"Thank you for letting me stay." Mikan bowed her head at one of the butlers of the Hyuuga Mansion.

"Our pleasure Ms. Sakura." He replied.

Mikan smiled at him, "Take care. Good bye." Then she rode the car.

When Mikan entered the car, Steve and her bodyguards immediately noticed the wounds on her body.

"Ms. Mikan, may I ask what happened?"

"Steve, I'm not obligated to explain anything to you. Please, don't talk to me." She replied, while looking outside the window.

"My apologies."

Mikan spotted a figure at one of the windows at the Hyuuga Mansion, "_Natsume…"_ she thought.

"_**I hear in my mind all these voices… I hear in my mind all these words… I hear in my mind all these music and it breaks my heart… and it breaks my heart… and it breaks my –"**_

"Madam, your phone is ringing."

Mikan went back to her senses and answered the phone.

"Hello? This is Mikan."

"Oh Mr. Narumi! Oh… I see, I see."

"Of course I'm free! Yes, yes… okay, I'll fetch you at your house in an hour. Byebye."

****

"Hotaru, wouldn't you like to visit Mikan?" asked Ruka.

_You must know the reason by now, Hotaru. I'm sorry to say this, but Mikan wouldn't have left if only she had friends to comfort her and be with her in times of pain._

"Hotaru??"

"Hotaru??"

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just thinking of something." She replied, not looking at Ruka.

"It's not like you to be like that, is something bothering you?"

"Mikan…" she muttered under her breath.

Ruka touched Hotaru's shoulders and smiled at her, "Everything's going to be fine. I promise you, but if ever things go wrong…_I'm always here for you._"

Hotaru looked at him, "Ruka…."

"Yes?"

"…..did you put alcohol on?"

"Ehehehehehe…." He chuckled.

"Mr. Narumi called me and told me that he invited Mikan for coffee at the restaurant near the hotel. I'm not sure if I should go… but will you accompany me?"

"I'd be happy to. Hey Hotaru, is it okay if we invite Natsume?"

Hotaru shook her head, "It isn't the right time yet, Ruka. We have to explain everything to her first…"

"Explain everything? What do you mean Hotaru?"

Hotaru ignored Ruka's question and started walking towards the stairs, "I'll go and take a bath now."

Ruka stood there, dumbfounded, "_What does she mean explain everything? Does Hotaru know what really happened?"_

Mikan wore a black long sleeved turtle neck top - which perfectly showed off her figures and perfectly hid her wounds – together with a white capri pants and white doll shoes. She wore her oversized sunglasses, grabbed her black tote and went off to where she's supposed to meet Mr. Narumi.

When she arrived at the place, she immediately spotted Mr. Narumi, Mikan waved her hand and smiled at him. "Hi!" she said.

"Hello Mikan, have a seat please." Said Mr. Narumi.

"Thanks." Then she sat down. "Order anything you like Mr. Narumi, my treat." She said with a smile on her face.

"Arigato Mikan-chan. So did you go home safely last night?"

"A lot of things happened last night Mr. Narumi, do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"You know me Mikan. You've been like a real daughter to me, there's no way I would tell your secret to anyone."

Mikan sighed and nodded, "Let's order first."

The waiter went to their table, "I'd like some Java Chip Frappuccino and a Ham and Cheese croissant. How about you Mr. Narumi?" asked Mikan.

"Maybe a Caramel Macchiato and Cinnamon Roll would do." The waiter listed down their orders. "Your order would be here in 5 minutes."

"Okay,thanks."

Their orders arrived after 5 minutes.

Mikan took a sip from her frappuccino, "So… a lot of things happened last night Mr. Narumi, I don't know if you're going to believe me or not."

"I will believe you Mikan."

"You see, I actually told my driver to go to the hotel without me, so after leaving you house, I went for a walk and guess what? I happened to bump Natsume."

Mr. Narumi's eyes widened, "Seriously? Wow, this is such a small world."

"Yes it really is. So I ran after bumping into him and when I stopped running, I was at this creepy place and a drunken guy started harassing me…" her voice became squeaky because of trying to fight back the tears.

"Mikan… you don't have to continue if you don't want to."

"But I have to Mr. Narumi! I have to tell someone what I really feel about this! After what happened, Natsume saved me and took me to his house…"

"I see. So what happened in his house?"

"Nothing, but I think I was too mean, I said something bad to him and he got mad at me."

Mr. Narumi chuckled, "You're still the same old Mikan. But I know that you can't help but still feel hatred towards him after what happened, don't worry."

"….thank you for always making me feel better Mr. Narumi."

He just smiled at her. Mr. Narumi's presence means so much to Mikan, for he had been the only person for her in times of her need. Maybe Mr. Narumi's right, maybe Mikan wouldn't have left the Academy if only Hotaru was there for her, listening to her problems and not ignoring her like trash.

"I'm sure Hotaru didn't regret what she did."

Mikan's eyes shot wide open, "What do you mean?"

"…because the one thing she regret the most is not doing something."

"Hotaru….." Mikan uttered.

"Long time no see, Mikan."

Mikan looked around to see who the owner of the voice was and for a moment, she felt that her heart has found one of its missing pieces.


	11. 10th Chapter

**It Breaks My Heart**

_**-cupcakes**_

**Chapter 10**

"Hotaru?"

There, I saw Hotaru Imai standing in front of me – with her dark purple eyes and her almost raven colored hair. She's still the same after 4 years, no wait – her eyes… it's as if the world has turned upside down! Her once emotionless eyes were now glowing with happiness.

I have always thought that I will be able to forget her because of the way she treated me before; all those name callings, ignoring, especially the physical violence! All my memories (with the ground or the ceiling) started flashing back.

_(Yes I still loathe that baka gun, I will find a way to have those bastards banned, which I hope I could do.)_

But then when I saw her, I realized that my hatred for her was like a sand castle, so difficult to build but with just one wave of water (or one kick from a brat on the beach!), it's gone, and you will have to do it all over again and I don't think I will waste my time to build another sand castle of hatred, I don't want to go through a painful process again.

I heard Mr. Narumi chuckle lightly, "Mikan's having her moment again!" I snapped back into reality.

"Oh was I thinking for so long already?"

Hotaru started walking towards me, "Yes Mikan. I've been standing there for a couple of minutes now. You were never really the type to think for more than a minute, so I thought something's wrong with you. But I guess you simply matured. Welcome home, dummy."

I ran and hugged Hotaru, "I missed you so much Hotaru! I'm sorry for leaving you guys! I know it was-"

"I should be the one apologizing Mikan. I'm sorry for taking our friendship for granted. If it wasn't for me, you probably wouldn't have left."

I broke the hug and faced her, "Don't blame yourself. I just over reacted that time. I'm sorry for making you worry."

She smiled at me and wiped the tears I failed to stop, "This is going to be a long talk. We have a lot of catching up to do, Mikan."

Mr. Narumi nodded his head, "Right. So why don't we all sit down? Oh by the way Hotaru, where's Ruka?"

I was puzzled, why is Mr. Narumi asking Hotaru _for_ Ruka? Does this mean…

Both of them seemed to have heard my thoughts, Hotaru coughed, "Well, just like I said, we have a lot of catching up to do."

I giggled, "Alright then!"

After our 'a lot of catching up', Hotaru invited me over to her house for a simple dinner.

_Yeah right!_ You call this simple? Everyone I know from the Alice Academy is here! I cannot believe that Hotaru doesn't know the difference between simple and grand.

_To think that I have always thought of her as a genius._

"Hey Mikan, this party is for you! You could at least smile a little you know." the person sitting beside me, Nonoko, said while playing with her long blue hair.

I was about to open speak when _Chef _Anna cut in, "Nonoko, you are **so** silly! How can Mikan smile when _**you-know-who **_is not here?" both of them grinned at me but instead of glaring at them (which I have been accustomed to do to people who piss me off since I went to America), I laughed.

"I am _so_ over that jerk!" I remarked.

Nobody replied, both Anna and Nonoko stared at me suspiciously, for some reason, I feel like they are able to see through me and they know I'm lying. _Wait a minute… I'm lying about being over him?_

I stood up from my seat and tossed my hair backward. "I'll just go and get some fresh air outside."

Without waiting for any response, I walked to the direction of the garden.

_**(Normal POV)**_

Mikan was speechless.

Hotaru's garden was breath taking! The landscape was wonderfully done, there were fruit trees and a huge variety of flowers everywhere and there stood a huge silver fountain in the middle of it all. The sun was at its highest and its rays shone through the clear water of the fountain.

She went under a tree for shading and rested her back on it. Mikan was glad that she and Hotaru had reconciled, she really felt as if she _is _special. She was surprised to know that everybody really planned the party for her, each of them even brought her gifts for her birthday. _Is this the missing piece of my heart? If it is, then why do I still feel so…incomplete? _

_Natsume._

Mikan felt her heart skip a beat. She shook her head and said aloud, "That's not true!"

"What's not true?"

"It's none of your busi- WHO'S THERE?! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Up here." She looked up and saw Natsume. Not waiting for another second, Mikan walked away from the tree. Natsume didn't miss a beat, he jumped from the tree and walked beside Mikan.

"Stop following me!" Mikan glared at him and walked faster.

This made Natsume smirk, "Nice to see you too Mikan." his voice obviously filled with sarcasm.

When Mikan did not reply, he decided to drop his oh-so-cool act. "Look, I'm sorry for walking out and not even saying goodbye to you a while ago, if that's what you're mad about."

Mikan drew her breath in, "You are so full of yourself Hyuuga. If you think I am mad because of that, then you are absolutely wrong. Don't think that I have forgotten what you did!"

"Let me explain, everything was a huge misunderstanding…please, just let me explain!"

"I don't need it, for your information. Now if you please, I would like to go back to the house." She ran towards the door she went out from a while ago and went inside. Mikan bumped into someone, "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Hey, no prob. This is your day after all, Mikan-chan."

She looked up and her face shone with happiness, "Tsubasa sempai! Misaki sempai!" Mikan hugged both of them and smiled.

"Are you guys married already?" she asked.

Both Tsubasa and Misaki blushed, "Err…no. Not yet." The shadow – manipulating Alice explained.

Misaki showed her ring to Mikan, "We're getting married next month. Isn't it great!?"

The girls squealed, "I'm so happy for the two of you! I've always known that there's something going on between the two of you!" then she hugged Misaki again.

Tsubasa patted Mikan's head, "We'd like you to be the Maid of Honor, if that's okay with you."

Without thinking that she lives in America and that she has a company to run, Mikan answered with enthusiasm, "Hai!!"

"Oh by the way, why were you hurrying inside?" asked Misaki as she put her arm around Mikan's shoulders and lead her to one of the couches, "Were you running away from someone?"

"I'll go and speak to the other guys first. You girls go have some of those _girl talks_." Said Tsubasa.

Misaki and Mikan nodded while looking at him, and the moment he turned his back, Misaki turned back to Mikan, "So?"

Mikan stiffened, "I… I saw Natsume."

Misaki's eyes widened, "He's here? But I thought he refused! If he was here, everyone, especially the girls, should be going crazy by now! Just wait here Mikan. Let me go and ask Hotaru."

"Okay."

A few minutes later, Misaki came back with Hotaru. "Natsume is not here Mikan." The raven haired girl said.

"But Hotaru I saw him when I went to your garden! He was up the tree!"

Hotaru smiled.

"Why? Why are you smiling?"

"That wasn't Natsume."

Mikan gave her a questioning look, "I swear! I saw it with my two eyes! That was him! He was speaking to me!"

"That tree was one of my inventions. When someone leans on the tree, it reads that person's mind and produces the object or in your case, the person, that that person wants to see the most."

"That's not true! I didn't want to see him!" Mikan was giving off a nervous chuckle, "Maybe…your invention just malfunctioned or something, instead of showing the person I wanted to see the most, it showed the person I wanted to see the least!"

Hotaru just smiled, "Well, if that's what you'd like to think."

Mikan laughed, "See?"

Misaki said, "I'm glad that Hotaru's invention just malfunctioned! I would have been so infuriated if I found out that Mikan still wants to see Natsume after what that bastard did to her."

"That would never happen Misaki sempai, I mean, me wanting to see Natsume, that would never happen."

Hotaru cut in, "Let's stop talking about him. Why don't we all drink for old time's sake?"

The three of them smiled at each other and nodded.

While they were drinking, Hotaru excused herself to go back to her room for a while. She called Ruka and told him what happened, "My inventions _never_ malfunction, Ruka. You know that. I just had to agree with what Mikan said to get out of that topic."

"_Then that means…?"_

"Yes Ruka, Mikan is still in love with Natsume. Just the fact that 'Natsume' spoke to her, must mean that her feelings are so strong! Usually, the illusion would just stand there and do nothing."

"_What are we going to do Hotaru?"_

"We must stop them. I don't want Mikan to get hurt again."


End file.
